Series One
by Milky Fur and Trains
Summary: Series/Season One of Thomas and Friends rewritten as dogs, and darker.
1. Thomas Gets Tricked

Thomas is a tramp who lives on a big station in the Island of Sodor. He's a cheeky little dog, who has four large paws, a short stumpy muzzle, a short stumpy body and a short stumpy tail.

He's a fussy little tramp to, always pulling sleds for the larger dogs to take on long journeys. When the trains come in, Thomas pulls their coaches- as they called them-away so the bigger dogs can rest.

Thomas thinks no dog works as hard as he does, and he loves playing tricks on everyone. Including Gordon, the biggest and proudest tramp of all. Thomas likes barking rudely at him.

"Wake up, lazybones! Why don't _you_ work hard like _me_?!" He yelled as Gordon passed with his train. Gordon just went on down the line, he had no time for the rude young dogs here.

One day, after pulling the big express, Gordon had arrived at the sidings very tired. He was just falling asleep when Thomas pulled up in his cheeky way, and howled.

"Wake up, lazybones! Get up and do some work for a change!" He let out a loud bark, then spoke again, "You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" And off he ran, laughing.

Gordon was shocked, and instead of going to sleep again, he thought of how he could get back at Thomas.

…

The next morning, Thomas refused to wake up. The sheds were cold, and he had fever-the temperature mix made his den perfect for sleep- his belly was full, and it was too early in the day.

Worst yet, it was nearly time for the express. People were waiting, but there were no sleds there.

" _Borf! Borf!_ " Eventually, Thomas got up, "Oh dear…. Dear God!" he yawned.

He fussed into the station where Gordon was waiting.

"Hurry up you!" He growled.

"'Hurry' yourself!" Thomas growled back.

Gordon began making his plan as the younger dog shunted the sleds away. _Yes,_ thought Gordon, _I will._ And almost before the sleds had stopped moving, Gordon snapped and dashed around to be hooked up.

"Get in quickly, please!" Gordon borfed, as the humans set on their luggage and the coachmen coupled them down.

" _Bork! Bork!_ "

Usually, Thomas would give the big trains a push to help them start, but, he was always unhooked first.

This time, however, Gordon pulled away so quickly, they forgot to unhook Thomas.

Gordon's chance had come.

He dragged Thomas around his route, never stopping when he yowled. Thomas struggled to keep up with the strong dog.

"Come along, come along!" Gordon howled at himself and Thomas, pushing himself faster. Thomas tripped, howling as his leg landed at an awkward angle on the ground as he was jerked forward. He winced in pain as he pushed himself harder, he didn't want to be dragged along the ground like a piece of prey, so he must keep up.

"Please! Please! Stop! Stop!"

"Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" Laughed Gordon, Thomas howled again as he once again jerked forward. This time, he howled because his claws scarped the metal rails in an attempt to stop, and it had torn out a claw.

Gordon hauled him across a bridge, relishing in the pain he was giving the young tramp. Poor Thomas was going faster than he'd ever gone before, he was out of breath and his paws stung from the stones of the tracks, but he must go on.

 _I shall never be the same again!_ He thought sadly. _My claws will be torn, and my pads rock-hard!_

Gordon chuckled to himself. Thomas panted in pain.

At last, they stopped at a station. As coachmen took of Gordon's luggage, they unhooked Thomas. He felt sick and exhausted. His heart felt as if it was about to burst.

Next, he quickly turned, thinking of everyone laughing at him. He then went into a siding, out of the way.

"Well, little Thomas!" Chuckled Gordon, "Now you know what hard work means, don't you?"

Poor Thomas couldn't answer, he was out of breath and his tongue fell lazily out of his mouth. He slowly puffed away to rest, and was givin a long, long drink.

He went home very slowly, and was very careful to be cheeky to Gordon again.


	2. Edward Helps Out

One day, Edward was in the sheds where he lived with the other dogs.

Now, who the hell is Edward?

Well, take Gordon, make him slightly smaller, more shy and slightly weaker, and change his eyes from blue to hazel and you've got Edward.

The dogs all boasted about how they were bigger than Edward. Every time they did, Edward couldn't help but think to himself:

 _Well, James, Thomas. You're smaller than me shut your fucking mouths. Gordon and Henry? Yeah, you can shut the fuck up to, you're bigger and I'm smarter. I'll outwit you in a battle any day! Your size and strength will only make it harder to stand when you fall! And Gordon, who's to say, seeing as James is your brother, that your fur is the only thing giving you size, huh?_

Edward growled to himself, sheathing and unsheathing his claws.

"The Fat Controller won't choose _you_ again," taunted Gordon, "He wants big, strong dogs like us!"

But the Controller's two aides felt bad for Edward. One stepped close to him, and scratched under his chin.

"Would you like to come out today?"

Edward growled, snapping his head away from the man's hand, and running off behind him, across the turntable to the shunting yards. It was something to be away from humans, he supposed.

The thing about Edward was he despised working with humans. Despised pulling their luggage around. Despised pulling medicine carts.

Despised humans themselves.

Maybe he was so salty with everything because of his bullying, he'd never know. He was fine with hating the Island's main race. It got him out of doing work involving them. The Controller knew he'd bite a bitch if they rubbed him the wrong way.

Trust him, the Controller knew this _well._

Edward worked hard all day, the cats on the coaches thought he was very kind in pushing the wagon-wanna-be's away. He didn't kick or buck or snap the wood like James did.

The Controller was pleased with him.

In the sheds at night, Edward sat outside stargazing.

"Going out tomorrow, Edward?" James spat at him.

"Should it matter, black-pelt?"

"That's my winter-pelt! You know that Edward!"

"It's still a black pelt, though." He blinked his hazel eyes back at the ginger tramp, "Don't think I can't feel a chill in the air, and the black furs dotting your pelt."

" _Fuck you!_ " James howled.

"Fuck you too, James!"

Edward stayed out of the shed long after the others had fallen asleep, long after midnight had passed.

 _Just you wait._

Next morning, Edward found himself outside his den, his body mushed between the silver rails. Now, Edward knew he was small, but he didn't think he was small enough to squeeze in between the rails and actually not have pains in the morning.

He smiled to himself, turning his head to see Gordon grooming himself beside bare rabbit bones.

Gordon noticed his gaze, and stared back at him.

"You watch me, Little Edward. As I rush through with the express. That'll be a wonderful sight for you." And he started to walk away, "Goodbye, Little Edward. You'll see me this afternoon with my shiny express."

"Not so shiny when you're carrying felt and wood Gordon." Edward muttered, not knowing if Gordon heard him. He went off to the shunting yards, hoping one of the cats had caught him something.

You see, Edward isn't the best hunter, which is why he stays friendly to the devious cats. You befriend the cats, they stick to your side, and, they catch you food.

And they had, one of the clan had brought him a rabbit the moment he stepped into their terrain.

 _Yes,_ Edward decided, _these cats are quite possibly the best friends to have on Sodor._

Edward shunted until he had arranged the cat's "sunning rocks" into an order in which they could walk between them. What a day it was to be sunning themselves. The day was warm and cloudless and the sun beat down in a cool light that mixed with the warmth perfectly.

Another cat gave him two mice for his noon-meal, and he rolled himself onto his back to sunbathe with the clan. Some small kits had even fallen asleep beside him. Edward was about to fall asleep himself, and he jumped onto a tiny pile of branches, ashes and scrap metal.

Then he heard Gordon's loud bark, but thought nothing of it, he curled his tail over his nose.

Then a horrible, hot smell quickly covered the sidings. And Gordon ran by, his face screwed up in disgust.

"A goods train! A goods train! A goods train!" Gordon howled at himself. "The shame of it! Oh, the shame of it!"

Edward snorted in laughter.

"Karma's a bitch, ain't it Gordon! Ha!"

Gordon ran faster, eager to get out of the cats terrain.

Gordon knew as well as any dog, Edward could launch an attack with his cat army at any moment.

Just as Edward tried to doze off again, there was trouble. A human came up to him, without looking up he could tell it was human. They smelled of oily fruits and dust.

"Gordon can't make it up the hill!" The man told him.

"So? Z'not my job to help 'im up the hill."

"Will you push him please?"

"No."

"We could always force you into human-work." The man bribed, so Edward stood up, swishing his tail to his feline friends, and followed the path of black _something_ Gordon left in his wake.

He came upon the hill, and scoffed at himself as he noticed Gordon's train backed up to the bottom.

"Gordon's Hill?" Edward teased, "Should be called Edward's Hill, I'm the only one that can get up it!"

"Fuck you! Help me, goddammit!"

Edward growled, aware that no human was there to attach a harness to him. He smiled, hooking his jaws onto the piece of smooth curved wood on the back of the breaksled.

"One, two, three, go!"

So they pulled and pushed as hard as they could, Edward clearly aware that dogs would take that fact out of context, to make both tramps seem gay for eachother.

Don't get him wrong, Edward would take a tramp for a mate as would anyone with a suka, Gordon too. They only thing that kept the two blue-gray dogs from mating was the fact they hated eachother with every fiber of their being.

"I can't do it! I can't do it! I can't do it!" Gordon howled.

Edward growled to himself, howling back, the wood muffling him.

"Gordon! Shut up! Take your words out of context and shit the fuck up!"

And that did shut him up.

Soon they reached the top of the hill, and Gordon shot down, Edward half-chocked as the wood was ripped from his mouth.

"I've done it! I've done it!"

Gordon's voice faded down the hill as he ran off. He'd forgotten all about Edward and forget to thank him.

Edward expected this, nothing more. He expected nothing from any of the dogs. Only the cats he had as friends. And he slowly went back to Tidmouth, to sunbathe- and then moonbathe- with his clan for the rest of the day.

 _They'll help me clean my pelt tonight. Then, I'll be the smartest tramp in the shed…_


	3. The Sad Story of Henry

_Once a tramp attached to a train, was afraid of a few drops of rain._

It was a dark day on the Island, and rain beat down hard, onto the soft, clean gray fur that Henry had so happily fixed just for Gordon.

 _It went into a tunnel, and screeched through its muzzle, and wouldn't come out again._

Henry refused to move until the hard storm ended. Henry and Gordon had special plans tonight, and he had wanted his pelt to be perfect for him. Besides, the rain was so hard it _hurt._

He heard a loud whistle as he laid down. The man blew his whistle until he had no breath, and waved his flag until his arm ached. But Henry still stayed in the tunnel, and spit through his teeth in a hiss at him.

"I'm not going to spoil my pelt for you!" He hissed, fur spiking.

Then, along came Sir Topham Hatt in his little car. The man in charge of all the dogs in Sodor. The man who threatened and never went through with plans, no, he'd make his workers do it for him.

They called him, as an insult, the _Fat Controller_ or the _Fat Dictator._

James was dragged with the Controller.

"We will pull you out." He told James.

James scoffed, "Why can't you? Henry's not that heavy." Henry smirked.

"Uh… my doctor has forbidden me to pull."

James strut up to Henry and lowered his voice. "So, what's up? You aren't scared of rain."

"Doesn't it hurt to you?"

"Ah, I've got a thick and water-proof pelt, it feels like a drizzle. What's your other reason?"

"Uh… m-me and Gordon… Gordon wanted to mate with me tonight and I want to look perfect for him."

"Ah."

"James! What are you waiting for, pull him out!"

James rolled his eyes, hooking his jaws onto a strap on Henry's hardness. He pulled with all his might, but couldn't bring Henry out.

"Jesus Christ, you're heavier than I thought!"

"Ha."

Then James was told to push from the other side, and the Fat Controller's doctor had also forbidden him to push. But still, Henry stayed in the tunnel.

"Look!" Humans had gathered around, "It's merely drizzling!"

"Yes, but it'll storm again soon. And what will become of my freckled-pelt then?"

So, Henry stayed in the tunnel. Even the Fat Controller gave up.

"We shall take away your prey." Said the Fat Controller, "and build a wall until you're merely a corpse."

So, they did. James pulled Henry's train away as humans built a brick wall on either side of the tunnel. Leaving one brick out of place mid-way up the wall so Henry could have air, and look out upon the life he had left behind.

And that was all he could do. He was sad and terrified, scared his mate would leave him for being so stupid, and worrying if they thought he'd died.

But as time went on, Edward and Gordon would stop by, and bring him prey, and moss with water, thus to keep him living.

Thomas and James would pass by.

When James passed he said " _Borf! Barf!_ Hello!"

Thomas would say " _Borf! Borf!_ Serves you right!"

The lack of sun had ruined Henry's pelt anyway. Henry didn't care for his pelt anymore, though, the darkness and depression had driven him to clawing his arms to give him something to do. Or scratch nonsense patterns into the walls.

Henry wondered if he'd ever see Gordon's smiling face again.

But, I don't think he deserved that punishment, do you?


	4. Henry To The Rescue

Gordon always pulled the big express. He was proud he was the only dog strong enough to pull it. It held important luggage and items, like the Fat Controller's. And Gordon was seeing how fast he could go.

In a moment, he would see his mate trapped in the tunnel.

"Oh dear," Henry moaned, Gordon slowed to listen to his mate's cries, "Why did I worry about rain fucking my pelt… will I ever be let out again?"

 _I'm going to brake that wall._ Thought Gordon, snapping his jaws around his hardness and snapping off the latch that held him to it. He ran over to the brick wall, claws tearing uselessly at the single hole he was given. Henry stared at him from the other side, eyes wide. Gordon stopped as his pads winced in pain, and Henry's paws echoed in the empty tunnel.

"It's no use. It won't break. It's useless."

"Henry?"

"My pads are injured, can you pull my train?"

"I don't think I'm strong enough to."

"Then help me with it." Gordon smiled, and Henry returned it.

"Tell the conductor that you've hurt yourself and I've been told to help, then."

So, Gordon did, he walked off to the closest stationbox, and barked his message up to the man. The man gathered a team, and they destroyed the wall.

Henry slowly came out of his tunnel, his eyes and fur dull, covered in soot and cobwebs in his tail. His ribs stuck out beneath his pelt.

"Can he pull it?" The man asked.

"I can sure as hell try." Henry groaned.

Gordon and Henry were coupled to the sleds, Henry in front of Gordon so the stringer didn't pull his mate at a pace he couldn't take. Then, they set off to Wellsworth.

They never stopped 'til they reached the end of the line. The people said thank you as their bags and boxes were untied. And The Fat Controller promised Henry all the prey, water and sun he needed to be a Really Useful Tramp.

On the way home, Edward had helped Henry on his way back. The three dogs are now all very good friends. Henry is no longer scared of rain. He knows better than to hide in a tunnel, he can just ask Gordon to help him clean his pelt.

And Gordon, of course, is very glad to help him.


End file.
